


Conduciendo al deseo

by LynValo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Car Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynValo/pseuds/LynValo
Summary: —¿Sabes…? — Robert murmuró, echándole un rápido vistazo al camino —. Hubo algo más que quería darte cuando te subiste al auto por primera vez.





	Conduciendo al deseo

**Author's Note:**

> Esto fue culpa de Pamela (you know who you are).
> 
> La escribí como si siguiera la línea de toda mi serie de “Clases de actuación”. Si no se han leído las otras tres historias de la serie, no importa, es mejor que ni las lean porque están terribles (las escribí en el 2013, además). Lo único que tienen que saber es que Robert y Chris son pareja (luego de mucho drama), y es así porque esto es FICCIÓN y puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana. Por lo que esto también se puede leer como una pieza aparte, un simple PWP.
> 
> Seguro salieron varios fics respecto al auto que regaló RDJ a Evans (supongo, pues no he buscado fanfics), pero uno más no hace daño (?)
> 
> Así que esto es PORNO, si no te gusta leer escenas sexuales, he aquí la advertencia para que te retires pacíficamente. 
> 
> Si ese no es su caso, espero que disfruten :3

—Te ves tenso — Robert murmuró, mirando de soslayo a Chris —. Me da la impresión de que antes disfrutabas más del auto — medio reprochó, acomodándose mejor en el asiento del copiloto, ahora mirando de frente al camino que recorrían.

—Sigo disfrutándolo mucho — aseguró Chris, con voz firme, a pesar de sus expresiones levemente agobiadas, sin despegar su vista del camino, ya que él conducía —, tú lo sabes. ¡Dios! Adoro el auto, amo lo que hiciste con él.

—¿Entonces? — ladeó su cabeza para mirar el perfil de Evans.

—¿Crees que haya sido buena idea hacer pública la noticia de que tú me lo regalaste?

—Ya lo habíamos discutido, Chris. Incluso dejamos pasar unos meses. No creo que sea raro.

—Es sólo que, nuestra relación sigue siendo escondida para los medios, pero una noticia así puede levantar más sospechas — Chris, le dio una mirada rápida, antes de volver a centrarse en el camino —. Sabes que no me importaría hacer pública nuestra relación, pero tú no estás preparado para ello, ¿cierto?

—También hemos hablado de eso — Robert suspiró —. Puede ser un problema en nuestras carreras.

—Lo sé. No te estoy reprochando nada. Lo que quiero decir es que me preocupa que esto llame demasiado la atención y tengamos todas las miradas puestas sobre nosotros, si eso es justo lo que no queremos.

—Creo que te preocupas demasiado — se encogió de hombros —. No me conocen por ser la persona más discreta. Sabes que incluso me llaman extravagante, así que obsequiarle un Camaro del 67 personalizado a mi Chris favorito no creo que sea muy sorprendente para la prensa.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí. Hey, si yo no me preocupo, tú tampoco, ¿de acuerdo? — sonrió suavemente, y deslizó una mano para posarla en la rodilla de Chris y darle un apretón —. No hay y ni habrá ningún problema con esto.

—De acuerdo — Chris asintió y sonrió.

—Entonces relájate. No quiero pensar que en verdad fue una mala idea obsequiarte el auto, porque no creo poder deshacerme de él, no después de corroborar lo bien e increíblemente guapo que te ves conduciéndolo — Robert sonrió más ampliamente, ahora subiendo su mano un poco más por la pierna de Chris, quién soltó una risita.

—Definitivamente no fue un mal obsequió. Lo amé — Evans ya se notaba relajado.

—¿Sabes…? — Robert murmuró, echándole un rápido vistazo al camino, dándose cuenta de que ya estaban cerca de llegar a la casa de Chris — Hubo algo más que quería darte cuando te subiste al auto por primera vez.

—¿En serio? — Chris volteó a mirarle sorprendido pero animado, como un niño curioso que sabe que le aguarda una gran sorpresa — ¿Qué era?

—Te lo puedo dar ahora, si estás de acuerdo…, y si estás de humor — su mano se deslizó más arriba, cerca de la entrepierna de Chris, pero continuó dando una sugerente caricia en su muslo.

— _Oh…_ — Chris exclamó, con el aliento retenido luego de entender perfectamente a qué se estaba refiriendo Robert. Sus manos temblaron levemente por unos segundos sobre el volante mientras sentía aquella caricia burlándose de él.

—¿Entonces no? — Downey preguntó con duda, dejando de lado su tono provocativo de hace apenas un momento. Estaba por alejar su mano cuando Chris en un rápido movimiento le detuvo.

—Sí, cielos, sí — dijo con entusiasmo —. Claro, si tú también estás de acuerdo.

—Me ofrecí, así que estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

Robert sonrió, dejando caer su mano para ahora posarse directamente sobre la entrepierna de Chris, mientras éste volvía su mano al volante.

Las caricias propinadas en la entrepierna de Chris aumentaron su presión, para seguir estimulándole aun sobre las capas de ropa. Robert se mordió los labios al sentir bajo su toque que su pareja se estaba poniendo más duro de lo que esperó. _Así que después de todo esta idea le agrada mucho_.

No quería más que ya abrirle los pantalones e inclinarse para tomarlo en la boca, o acercarse lo suficiente para lograr besarle, pero seguía conduciendo. Estaban calientes, más no estúpidos como para arriesgarse a un sufrir u ocasionar un accidente por un ratito de lujuria; o que tan sólo los detengan y los hallen en tan vergonzosa situación. Eso sí sería una noticia que estallaría en los medios.

Así que Robert continuó dando caricias burlonas a la erección de Chris atrapada en sus pantalones que se ponían cada vez más apretados. Pero ya podía visualizar la casa de Chris, en unos segundos llegarían y podrían seguir justo como querían.

En cuanto el auto entró a la cochera, Robert desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad e hizo lo mismo con el de Chris. El auto fue estacionado y los pantalones de Chris abiertos. Robert finamente se inclinó, y bajando la ropa interior para sacar la erección aprisionada, comenzó a masturbarle con lentitud.

Antes de poder abrir la boca, Evans le jaló para nivelar sus rostros y entonces le besó. El beso de inmediato fue hambriento, humedeciendo los labios, chupándolos, jugando con sus lenguas.

— _Wow_ — exclamó Robert al separarse — ¿Ansioso?

—Contigo siempre — Chris volvió a besarle.

Correspondió a los besos un poco más, mientras todavía movía su mano por la erección de Evans, con suavidad y lentitud al no tener nada que le facilitara el movimiento y no querer hacerlo áspero para su pareja. Entonces Robert rompió el beso, se acomodó mejor para poder inclinarse sin tanta incomodidad, y se deslizó hasta que su cabeza quedó justo por encima de la erección de Chris.

Le sostuvo de la base mientras repartí largos lametones por el resto de la extensión. La respiración de Chris se tornó más pesada y Robert finalmente envolvió sus labios alrededor de la cabeza de su pene. Chupó con suavidad al principio, gustoso de sentir el primer estremecimiento de Chris y escuchar un audible jadeo. Se entretuvo en el glande, todavía burlándose de Evans para ponerle ansioso. Pero como la posición no era lo más cómoda del mundo, pronto se decidió a aumentar la velocidad.

Robert abrió más la boca y fue bajando poco a poco cada vez más, tomando todo lo posible de la erección de su pareja. Chris gimió entrecortadamente sintiendo más de la boca de Robert alrededor de él, hasta casi sentir la estrechez de su garganta. Robert comenzó a mover su cabeza y Chris por reflejo llevó ambas manos hasta el cabello de su pareja, pero sin ser agresivo en su agarre, tampoco tratando de imponerle un ritmo, pues sabía que Robert odiaba eso.

De cualquier modo el ritmo que Downey adoptó no era desesperante a pesar de no ser el más rápido, sin embargo, Chris bien disfrutaba de sentir la humedad y el calor de la boca de Robert, quién le chupaba cada vez más, siendo más preciso con los movimientos de su lengua.

Chris dejó caer su espalda más en el respaldo, cerrando los ojos y soltando un gemido más sonoro cuando esta vez sí pudo sentir la estrechez de la garganta de Robert al llevarlo más profundo. Le dejó hacer unos movimientos más antes de jalarle de nuevo, con la mayor delicadeza que pudo, y volver a besarle, siendo un poco desordenado por todo el calor que sentía.

—¿Bien? — Robert preguntó en un susurro, mientras dejaba un reguero de besos por el cuello de Chris.

—Perfecto — Evans respondió en un suspiró —. Ven aquí — pidió, intentando jalar más de Robert hasta su lado.

—Espera — le detuvo, pues por el estrecho lugar debían tener cuidado.

Chris hizo el asiento hacia atrás hasta el límite que le permitía, a la vez que Robert pasaba hasta su lado con cuidado de golpearse en el techo y no patear en el tablero. Evans le esperaba ansioso, le indicó que se colocara a en su regazo y Robert se acomodó a horcajadas.

Una vez juntos como querían, Chris le tomó de la nuca para acercarle y reanudar los besos que delataban todo el deseo. Así de pegados, para Robert fue más notorio lo caliente que estaba el rostro de Chris, además de todo su cuerpo, pues el calor era más sofocante en esa posición y sobre todo estando dentro del auto. Pero a pesar de eso, a Chris no se le notaba la intensión de querer salir e ir hasta la habitación, por lo que Robert continuaría ahí con él.

Las manos de Chris descendieron hasta los pantalones de Robert, para desabrocharlos en medio de sus besos. También bajó las prendas lo suficiente para sacar su erección.

—Lo siento — dijo Chris al separar por un momento sus labios —, no hay lubricante — le recordó antes de lamer obscenamente su mano y seguidamente bajarla para envolver con ella el miembro de Robert.

Downey se sostuvo de sus hombros, ahogando un jadeo de sorpresa por las caricias en su erección. Intentó regular su respiración lo suficiente antes de inclinarse y reanudar los besos con Chris.

La otra mano de Evans fue hasta el trasero de su pareja para apretar una de las nalgas, aun sobre los estorbosos pantalones. Robert también deslizó una de sus manos para continuar con la tarea de atender la erección de Chris.

Ambos se masturbaban mientras se besaban. Se daban las caricias que ellos ya bien sabían eran las que a su pareja volvía loco. En los besos había la intervención de mordidas, lengua, chupetones que también conocían eran los que más les gustaban, sobre todo en un desordenado beso, donde nada les importa más allá de sentirse el uno al otro.

Robert intentó moverse sobre el regazo de Chris sólo para provocarle un poco más, pero su cadera no tardó en chocar contra el volante, recordatorio suficiente de que no estaban en el lugar más cómodo. Sin embargo no parecía importar, menos cuando Chris con su mano libre le atrajo más a él, todavía tomando con ansiedad lo que pudiera; apretando su trasero, sus muslos, su cadera.

Se sentía tan caliente, llegando al punto de sólo gemir, dejando que Chris tomara lo que quisiera de él. Robert apenas se concentraba entre tanto deseo, siendo capaz en no dejar de masturbar a su pareja, que también gemía cada vez más entrecortadamente.

—Te amo — murmuró Chris contra los labios de Robert.

—Yo también te amo — respondió Robert, mirándole con ojos entrecerrados y rostro ruborizado.

Unas caricias más y Chris se vino entre la mano de Robert y su vientre todavía revestido con su camisa. No tuvo tiempo de lamentación cuando observó y sintió como Robert también llegaba al orgasmo, contribuyendo al lío en su camisa y mano. Realmente no importaba, sólo era una prenda y ese momento había sido increíble para él como todos lo que compartían ellos dos.

Robert se dejó caer completamente en Chris, juntando sus torsos, escondiendo su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello, respirando todavía aceleradamente contra su caliente piel. Chris le abrazó, mientras ambos esperaban a que sus respiraciones se regularan y tuvieran la fuerza para separarse, y tal vez dirigirse ahora sí hasta la habitación y compartir un lugar más cómodo como les gustaba.

_~FIN~_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Siento que es lo más ligerito que he escrito (en cuanto a smut, obvio). Aun así espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco. 
> 
> *Puedes contactarme en Facebook si quieres y si aún no lo has hecho:
> 
> En mi fanpage me encuentras como Lyn Valo (www.facebook.com/LynValoSTONY)
> 
> En mi perfil como Lyn Vennoy (https://www.facebook.com/lyn.stark.33)


End file.
